


A Love For the Ages

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, There WILL be a relationship of a sexual nature, Will that food is NOT what you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has to ask Hannibal one all-important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! Sorry for deleting & reposting, but stupid AO3 wouldn't delete the "series" crap, even after I repeatedly kept trying to get rid of it, so I just deleted the whole thing & started over.

Will watched as Hannibal moved around the kitchen, making after-dinner coffee for the two of them. It was one of the nights during the week that had become a constant for both fo them -- having dinner together, then an impromptu session, if Will felt like it.

Lately, he'd felt like talking more often than not. Hannibal never really pushed him to talk about anything he wasn't comfortable with, as he knew some psychiatrists would do. They talked more as friends than as a doctor and a patient.

That was unusual in itself, he thought with a soft sigh. Most psychiatrists kept a wall between themselves and their patients, one that couldn't be breached.

But he and Hannibal were different. That wall was still there, in some ways -- but he'd been able to climb over it more and more lately. He had felt that he was becoming a part of Hannibal's life, as a friend, not a patient -- and now as more than a friend.

That was what he'd wanted all along.

From the first time they had met, he'd felt an irresistible attraction to this man. And now that they knew each other better, Will knew that he was falling -- and that he didn't want o get back up again. He hadn't wanted to put a name to that feeling before tonight.

Now he could. Now he wanted to. The word hadn't seemed appropriate before, but suddenly, it was the right one. It described how he felt in four letters.

It was a word that had always scared him before, one that he'd never wanted to use in relation to another person. It had always felt as though he was giving up his personal space, letting others get too close for his comfort. He hadn't been able to do that.

But now, everything had changed. He could use that word openly and freely -- even if only in his own mind. He hadn't had the courage to say it yet; he was afraid that if he did, things could shift and change yet again, and Hannibal would back away from him.

Love. This could be love.

He wanted it to be love, even though he was still cautious about using that word. Somehow, it didn't seem right; it wasn't big enough, expressive enough, to describe what he felt for Hannibal. This was love, yes, but it also felt like so much more.

He'd never felt this way about anyone before, never thought that he could. He'd always had trouble with relationships; intimacy wasn't easy for him. Will had long ago convinced himself that he was better off alone, and that he would always _be_ alone.

It had never occurred to him that he might at some point meet someone who would change that, someone who could barrel into his life with the force of a steamroller.

Hannibal had been that person. Hannibal had never said a word to him to make Will think that he felt the same, but somehow, Will _knew_ that he did. He knew that, somewhere within the heart that this enigmatic man kept out of sight, love was flourishing.

He couldn't let himself doubt that.

He _had_ to believe that Hannibal loved him, in spite of never having said anything to that effect -- because if he didn't, then his world would come crashing down around him. He would feel the pain of his self-imposed isolation more than he ever had.

If Hannibal didn't return his feelings, Will had no idea what he would do. But he was sure that they were returned -- even if Hannibal didn't show it outwardly.

It was the small things that made him confident those feelings were duplicated within the other man's heart -- the way Hannibal watched him when he thought Will didn't realize it, some little remarks he had made, the way he smiled when he would bid Will good night.

There had been a few times lately when Hannibal had taken his hand just before he'd left -- and he had been sure that the other man hadn't wanted to let go. That was what had solidified his certainty that Hannibal felt the same, more than anything else.

Hannibal loved him. And it was time for that to come out into the open.

But how was he supposed to bring the subject up? It wasn't like he could just simply ask; if he did, he wasn't likely to get an answer. Hannibal would hold the words in, refusing to say them, even if they _were_ true. He wasn't that kind of man.

"Will, what are you thinking about?" Hannibal asked as he slipped into the chair opposite Will, handing the young man a coffee cup. "You look so serious that it must be something weighing on your mind -- if you care to talk about it, then I am here to listen."

"It's something we should talk about," Will murmured, reaching for the sugar, then the cream. He took a moment to stir both into his coffee, trying to marshal his thoughts.

"Then what is it?" Hannibal leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtfully at the young man sitting across from him. "Spit it out, Will. After all this time, you must know that you can say anything to me, and that I will not judge you for it."

Will nodded, taking a deep breath. This was it, then.

This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever asked anyone, but he _had_ to know for sure. He had to have an answer, or he would drive himself insane thinking about it and constantly wondering.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice wavering. He hadn't expected the words to sound so small; he had somehow thought that they would come out sounding strong and confident, as though he was completely sure of what the answer would be even before he asked the question.

Hannibal sat there looking at him, studying him, his face calm and composed. Will could feel his heart sinking; he was sure that Hannibal was going to say something that he wasn't prepared to hear, something that he didn't _want_ to hear.

If he did, then Will's entire world would crumble around him; he would lose not only a friend, but the person who would always own his heart.

Hannibal leaned forward, placing his hand on Will's.

"Of course I do," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I hope you've never doubted that, Will. I have tried to show you that in little ways, though I admit that I should have said the words long ago. Still, I hope that telling you now makes up for that."

Will could feel his heart leap within his chest; he couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. Yes, this could be the kind of love he'd always wished for; this _was_ love, a love that he'd never expected to find, one that he would treasure for the rest of his days.

"There's nothing to make up for," he said softly, squeezing Hannibal's fingers with a gentle pressure. "I kind of always knew it was there. I was just checking."

Hannibal laughed softly, raising his coffee cup to his lips, his gaze meeting Will's over the rim. Will was sure that he could feel his heart turning over; now, they were truly on their way, embarking on something that would be strange and wonderful. He could hardly wait to begin.


	2. Ever Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's loneliness is a thing of the past now that he has Will in his life.

"Hannibal, do you ever get lonely?"

Hannibal sighed as he contemplated the young man sitting in front of him; he hadn't expected that question to come from Will, not after they'd declared their feelings for each other last night. It seemed incongruous to have to answer such a question today.

But if Will wanted to know, then he would give his young lover the truth. Will deserved nothing less from him; he would open his heart and answer honestly.

"Yes, of course I do," he said, his voice calm and quiet. "I've led a very lonely life for years, Will. I would have never expected to find someone to alleviate that loneliness. I never expected you to come into my life. I never expected to fall in love."

"I hope you're glad you did." The words were barely a whisper.

Hannibal smiled, reaching across the desk to cover Will's small, delicate hand with his own large one. "Of course I am," he murmured, squeezing Will's fingers gently before letting go. "Never doubt that, Will. And never doubt my love for you."

"I don't," Will whispered, returning the gentle squeeze before reluctantly releasing Hannibal's hand. "But I guess it's still kind of hard for me to believe that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. I've loved you for so long, thinking that you didn't feel the same."

"I always did, Will." Hannibal wasn't going to lie about that. "I've loved you from the first moment we met. I simply chose not to reveal those feelings."

Why hadn't he done so? It was a question that he couldn't answer.

Maybe it was because there was such an .... _innocence_ about Will, in spite of all the horrors he saw on a daily basis. Even with all of the ugliness he was exposed to, Will managed to remain pristine in his innocence, and Hannibal didn't want to take that away from him.

That innocence was something that he reveled in. It gave him pleasure; he took joy in knowing that a man like Will could love someone like him.

Will had burst into his lonely life like a star across the heavens; Hannibal had been dazzled, blinded by the feelings that had overtaken him on their first meeting. For days -- no, _weeks_ \-- had had been unable to purge Will from his mind.

And then, Will had come to him and asked to be taken on as a patient. It had been obvious that he was reluctant to do so, that he hadn't wanted to be psychoanalyzed -- but he'd done so anyway, and their little dance of seduction had begun.

Hannibal's feelings had progressed from mere interest to love very rapidly.

Maybe he only felt this way because he had always been so lonely. Maybe it was only because of that loneliness within his heart that it had been so easy to open up and let Will come in, to lose his heart so completely to another.

He'd never expected that. But he wasn't sorry; he had no regrets. Loving Will Graham was the one true happiness he'd found in life.

He had never quite realized just how lonely had been until Will came into his life. Now, there were no more long, lonely nights spent alone. Now, there was Will to fill those heretofore lonely hours; there was Will to fill his heart.

There were still nights that they spent apart, of course; even when they spent an evening together, Will would always eventually leave to go back home to Wolf Trap. They weren't lovers in the physical sense. Not yet. That would still take a while.

But they would get to that point, probably more quickly than he thought.

Hannibal knew that Will wanted him, but he also knew that there was a part of the young man that held back, frightening of the intimacy that becoming lovers would mean. Will wasn't ready for that yet -- and he wasn't sure that he was, either.

Being physical lovers would take their relationship in an entirely new direction. Hannibal didn't know just how he would cope with that fact.

He couldn't reveal his secret life to Will. He couldn't let the young man who was the love of his life know that the man he loved was the killer he so desperately searched for during his working hours. If he did, their relationship would be destroyed before it was started.

That couldn't be allowed to happen. He couldn't go back to that lonely life he'd known before Will; it was a life that he had never wanted to live, but had been forced to out of necessity. He had simply never found anyone to love, or anyone who could love him.

Will had changed all of that. He had taken the loneliness away.

How could he be lonely with an angel like Will in his life? That loneliness seemed a thing of the far past now; he could barely remember it.

Yet there had been a time when it was his constant companion. He had thought that he would be ever lonely, that he was doomed to live out all of his life without ever knowing the warmth of someone's love. He had been a lucky man indeed to find that love.

He wasn't going to let anything happen that could threaten that love in any way. Somehow, he would have to keep one side of his life hidden from Will, no matter how much he loved the young man. He couldn't risk anything threatening Will's love for him.

He would never go back to being lonely. He couldn't bear it.

That loneliness was now kept at bay, banished to the darkness where it belonged. It would stay there for the rest of his life; he never intended to let it in again. He didn't have to, now that he had Will to shine a light into the darkness that had been his life.

"Neither of us will ever have to be lonely again, Will," he said softly, reaching for Will's hand again. "I will keep that loneliness from touching you, as you do for me."

Will said nothing, only nodded, a smile curving his lips. That smile intoxicated Hannibal; he couldn't resist the urge to stand up, lean forward, and brush his lips across the softness of Will's mouth, the brief contact of that kiss sending a wave of desire coursing through his veins.

Oh no, he would never be lonely again.


	3. I Will Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His new relationship with Hannibal seems like a fairy tale to Will -- one that could easily crumble to dust all around him.

Will sighed softly, leaning back on the couch in his living room and resting his head against the soft cushions. He had a lot to think about; it felt as though there were a million emotions swirling around in his head, none of them coherent.

Hannibal loved him. Hannibal _loved_ him. His feelings were returned. 

Then why did he feel so conflicted?

It had taken him so long to work up the courage to ask Hannibal how felt; now that he had, and he'd received the answer he wanted to hear, he should be happy. He should be ecstatic, bouncing off the ceiling with joy. Instead, he felt cautious, even a little paranoid.

Was this real? Or was it some kind of fairy tale that would disappear and melt away into nothingness if he examined it too closely?

It was just so hard to believe that Hannibal could actually care for him as more than just a friend. They'd been friends for what felt like eternity, even though it had actually only been a few short months. Will still couldn't process the fact that their relationship had taken a jump ahead.

A _huge_ jump. One that he hadn't really expected.

Truth be told, he had been sure that Hannibal was going to let him down easy, to tell him that though he cared about him as a friend and colleague, and would continue seeing him as a patient, he had no feelings for him beyond that.

It had shocked Will profoundly to hear that Hannibal actually loved him. He was surprised that he hadn't sat there with his mouth hanging open, staring into space.

Or maybe he had. He wasn't sure jut how he had reacted. But Hannibal hadn't seemed disgusted with him, so he probably hadn't made an utter fool of himself -- though he could vaguely remember feeling as though he might pass out.

He still felt that way. He felt .... well, shell-shocked.

This was so much more than his mind could grasp. Being loved by the person he desired wasn't a feeling that he was used to; he was used to expecting rejection, and receiving it. This had been an unprecedented victory in his life.

But it still felt like a fairy tale, something insubstantial that could fade away at any moment. Will expected to be brought back down to earth at any moment, to feel that bubble of happiness bursting around him and disintegrating into nothingness.

It was inconceivable that a man like Hannibal could love him. There was nothing really special about him, nothing that would draw Hannibal in his direction

Nothing but his empathy.

Was _that_ why Hannibal was interested in him? Was it because of his gift, and nothing else? Will wanted to curse that gift most of the time; it seemed more like a curse, especially when Jack had him using it on a daily basis.

It wasn't something that he enjoyed using, or wanted to embrace. It was something dark and dangerous, something that ate away at his soul a little at a time.

Jack seemed to think that was all he was good for -- using that so-called "gift" until he was ready to faint from exhaustion. He'd learned long ago that Jack cared about nothing but his empathic ability; he didn't care what kind of effect using it constantly would have on Will.

Hannibal cared. Hannibal didn't want to see that ability overpower him.

Hannibal didn't want to see his empathy swallow him whole, devour him alive from the inside out. Hannibal didn't want to see him get hurt. He had just never realized that Hannibal's concern for him was something that could blossom into deeper feelings.

Could their relationship actually work out? Or was he fooling himself? He didn't want to believe that, he wanted to think that they could work well together.

But it was still hard to wrap his mind around the fact that Hannibal actually _wanted_ to be with him. This all still seemed like some kind of wonderful fairy tale, where Hannibal was the handsome prince who swept him up onto a white horse and carried hm away.

Only he was a pretty far cry from a sweet, demure princess.

Will had to laugh at that idea; anything further from a fairy princess, he couldn't imagine himself to be. He wasn't the kind of person a handsome prince should fall for; in fact, he was the furthest thing from a prince's consort that anyone could imagine.

Yet somehow, Hannibal _had_ apparently fallen for him. The fairy tale had come true -- and he really couldn't he happier about that.

All right, so maybe they wouldn't have the easiest time of it. Maybe they would have to work harder at their relationship than most people did, because the two of them could be so different. Maybe there would be things that they never managed to agree on.

But neither of them would be alone any more.

They would both have someone to lean on now, someone who loved them. Neither of them would have to face any more lonely nights. They would have each other.

That was what he wanted, more than anything else; to be in Hannibal's arms, to have the man he loved by his side. How could this be happening? How could he trust all that was happening around him, believe that it was true and it wouldn't all fall apart?

He _had_ to believe it. Will sighed, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't be too timid to reach out for what he wanted. That wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had to hold on to this with all his might, believe it wasn't just a fairy tale, just a dream.

He _had_ to believe. Because if he didn't then it would all vanish.

if he didn't believe that this wasn't just a fairy tale, a figment of his imagination, then it would all fade away. He would let it go, turn his back on it.

He wouldn't do that. He _would_ believe.

His cell phone rang; leaning forward to pick it up, Will smiled. It was Hannibal; he knew that number. It would be good to talk with Hannibal -- and if anything could convince him that this was real and not some fairy tale, it would be hearing the voice of the man he loved.


	4. Never Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is not accustomed to failure of any kind.

It was so hard to believe that this had happened.

Hannibal couldn't keep the satisfied smile from his face as he tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. Will had finally admitted his feelings, and Hannibal himself had reciprocated them. He hadn't expected this to happen for quite some while.

Oh, he had realized his own feelings for Will quite a while ago. He had never wanted to deny them; in his heart, he never had.

But he'd held those feelings back for good reason. He hadn't wanted to frighten Will away, to make him feel as though he was being pursued -- even though he was. Hannibal had just never let him realize that fact. He hadn't wanted the young man to run.

Well, now he had caught his prey.

Prey? Hannibal shook his head, frowning. He didn't want to think of Will in that sense. The young man was _not_ his prey; in this relationship, he wasn't a predator. He didn't intend for any harm to befall Will; indeed, his intentions were quite the opposite.

It was odd to be in this position, to open his heart to another person. But now that he had done it, taken that first all-important step, he was sure that the next steps, and the next ones after that, would all come more easily to him.

Will was a light in his life that he had been drawn towards ever since their first meeting. It had been hard to admit to himself that he was falling in love, that he wanted more between them than simple friendship. It had taken a while to come to terms with that desire.

But now that he had, he was more than willing to open himself to Will. Of course, he could never let the young man know all of his secrets; that would either send Will running in the opposite direction, or turn him into the regretful FBI agent.

Hannibal wasn't going to risk that.

He wasn't going to let that light disappear from his life. He wasn't going to risk Will turning against him, hating him, being repulsed by who and what he was. No, he was going to keep his secrets, hide them from Will, while he forged ahead with their relationship.

It might not be the easiest thing he had ever tried to do, but he wasn't accustomed to failure. He _would_ managed to make this work.

He wasn't going to let the brilliant, bright light that was Will Graham disappear from his life. And he certainly wasn't going to admit that he couldn't sustain a relationship. It might not come easily, but he would do it. He would keep that light in his life, and in his heart.

After all, Hannibal never failed. At anything.


	5. No Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will refuses to let any dark clouds come into the bright future he visualizes for himself and Hannibal.

There were no dark clouds on the horizon.

Well, none that he could see, anyway. Will sighed, smiling as he braked for a red light. He was on his way to Hannibal's for dinner; he'd been invited over, and Will was sure that this would be the night they would finally discuss their burgeoning relationship.

There were no hovering clouds, nothing that really bothered him any more. He had put any disturbing thoughts out of his mind for good.

They didn't have any place in his relationship with Hannibal. He was loved, needed and wanted -- and he was secure in that fact. He wasn't going to let any of his paranoia ruin what they were so tenuously building. He wasn't going to mess this up.

Hannibal was everything to him. _Everything._

Hannibal was the first person he had ever really wanted. Oh, he'd experienced some adolescent crushes, but that was it. That was pretty much the sum total of his sexual experience, too, he told himself wryly, pressing the pedal when the light turned green.

He had kissed someone recently, but it had been a thoroughly unpleasant experience. He'd only done it out of curiosity, to see what it would feel like, to try and discover if his latent feelings for Hannibal were merely lust, or something more.

When he had kissed her, he had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that what he felt for Hannibal was real. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't have felt as though he was being unfaithful to the person he truly loved. That guilt wouldn't have been in his heart.

It had shown him one very important thing -- that he didn't ever want to kiss anyone else. He had known from that moment on that Hannibal was the one for him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man, and that he wouldn't be happy without him.

And now, miraculously, his feelings were returned.

It still seemed impossible to him that Hannibal could love him, but he did. He'd said so -- and Will knew that Hannibal wouldn't lie about something like that. Opening your heart to someone who cared for you was too important to lie about your feelings.

He trusted Hannibal. He had to. If he didn't, then their relationship was going nowhere. He was putting his paranoia to rest, pushing it away from him.

There would be no dark clouds in his thoughts to darken this night, no clouds to make their future look anything less than bright. They would talk about what they both expected from this relationship, and the road ahead would look a lot clearer.

Will smiled again as he pulled into the driveway. They had a lot to talk about.


	6. Hard Habit To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has always had a hard time making eye contact with anyone.

"Why do you have such a hard time looking at me, Will?"

The question was asked in a soft voice, a voice that held no judgment whatsoever, but Will couldn't help wincing. It was true, he _did_ still have a hard time making eye contact with Hannibal whenever they were talking. He couldn't help it.

It was the habit of a lifetime, one that stretched back to when he was a child. He'd never had an easy time of making eye contact with people.

He didn't really know why. Maybe it was just because he didn't want people to see what he was thinking. He had always believed that old saying about eyes being the windows to a person's soul, and he didn't want anyone to inadvertently see into _his_ soul.

If they did, then they wouldn't like what they saw.

Even when he was much younger, from the time he was a child, Will had felt that his soul was blackened. He was scarred, tainted. He saw things that nobody else could see; he _felt_ things that he didn't want to tell anyone else about.

He had learned how to deal with those feelings as he grew older, and he'd even turned them into a job. But that didn't make the blot on his soul go away.

So he had taken to avoiding the need to look people in the eye. It was a way to protect himself -- and, in a way, to protect the people around him. He wouldn't be responsible for tainting anyone around him with his own particular brand of crazy. 

Crazy. Or evil. Or whatever people wanted to call it.

But shouldn't it be easy to look Hannibal in the eye when they spoke now? After all, they _had_ become much closer in the last few days. They had confessed that they loved each other. They had a future together, as a couple.

He shouldn't have a hard time looking into the eyes of the man who was going to be his lover, and his life partner. But old habits died hard.

This one in particular. It was a hard habit to break, the habit of a lifetime. He was going to have to work on this, and try consciously to keep eye contact with Hannibal whenever they talked about anything, no matter how trivial the discussion might seem to be.

Though he didn't think _any_ discussion with Hannibal would be trivial.

No, anything they talked about was always going to be important, no matter what it might be, simply because it was Hannibal who he was talking to. Will couldn't imagine them ever having a conversation that wouldn't somehow be significant.

Did Hannibal feel the same way? Maybe it was something he should ask. Right now. And he should look into those enigmatic dark eyes while he did so.

"Do you think we're ever going to have a conversation that isn't meaningful?" he blurted out, keeping his gaze on Hannibal's face. "Have we ever done that?"

Hannibal looked startled for a moment, then smiled. "No, Will, I don't believe that we have ever had any conversation that wasn't of some significance. Each time we've spoken, we have learned more about each other. No conversation is completely irrelevant."

Will considered that, wondering if Hannibal was right.

Even when he didn't make eye contact with the other man, somehow Hannibal seemed able to divine his meaning, even when his words were obtuse. No one else had ever been able to do that. The two of them understood each other in ways no one else did.

That was why Hannibal was the perfect man for him. That was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with this man -- because Hannibal _understood_ him.

No one else made him feel the way Hannibal did; no one else had ever been able to calm him when he felt shattered or closer to the edge of sanity than he wanted to be. No one else had the power to make him feel that he could hold on to them and be steadied.

Only Hannibal could do that for him. Only Hannibal could .... _save_ him.

Then why was it still so hard for him to meet Hannibal's gaze? Was it because those eyes saw too much? Was it because that, in spite of his love for this man and all the trust he placed in him, there was still a part of him that didn't want to be seen, to be known?

Well, he simply had to lose that part of himself, to lock it away and bury it. Because he _had_ to let Hannibal see him, and to know him.

If he didn't, then they didn't have much of a relationship, and he really didn't trust Hannibal, in spite of his protestations. He had to be willing to open himself completely, to look Hannibal in the eye, to let this man plumb his deepest depths in every way.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head, his gaze meeting Hannibal's directly.

And suddenly, it was easy. He had no problem looking into those dark eyes, losing himself in that knowing gaze. There was something comforting about it, as though he'd finally come home after he'd spent his entire life wandering around in the darkness.

There was something safe and warm about that gaze .... something _loving_ that he had never felt before from anyone else.

Not making eye contact might be a hard habit for him to break, but he was getting better at it. And the more time he was with Hannibal, the more he would put that habit behind him, until at last it was in the past and he didn't have to worry about it any more.

Will smiled at the thought. He was already well on his way to breaking that habit for good.


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was never truly happy before he met Hannibal.

Had he ever really been happy before he'd met Hannibal?

Will didn't think so. He'd known moments of joy, brief periods of happiness, but nothing that had ever lasted. Nothing like the happiness that Hannibal brought into his life.

He had a right to that happiness, he told himself firmly. He had a right to be loved, and to give love. He didn't have to feel that just because of his empathy, just because of what he did for a living, he had to deny himself the joy of being involved with someone.

He wasn't some kind of freak show for others to laugh at.

Will's hands clenched at his sides; that thought always made him angry. He had lived for so long feeling that he _was_ some kind of freak, something to be locked in a cage so that people could study him, that the resentment always simmered under the surface.

That was how Jack thought of him. That was how most of his FBI colleagues thought of him. He was just something to be poked and prodded, studied as a lab specimen.

But he wasn't. He was a human being, a person who needed to be loved. He had hidden that need away, even from himself, for so long -- but Hannibal had brought it out. Hannibal had made him realize that love was important to him -- and that he needed it.

Hannibal made him happy. More so than he'd ever been.

It didn't matter that they weren't physically involved yet; the feelings were there, and the physical closeness would come in time. They didn't need to go rushing into that; they would both know where they were ready to take that step.

Will wasn't sure that he was ready to take a huge step in that direction yet, but he was sure Hannibal was. After all, Hannibal had all the experience here.

He'd never felt that his virginity was a burden before he'd fallen in love with Hannibal. But now, it seemed like a yoke around his neck, a chain that kept him from running free. It was almost something that he wanted to get rid of as soon as possible.

No, he shouldn't think of it in that way.

He would be happy to give his virginity to Hannibal. It wasn't something that he needed to dispose of; it was a gift that he would give to the person he loved, a gift that he'd waited a very long time to bestow. He knew that he was giving it to the right person.

It made him happy to think that not only would Hannibal be the first, but he'd be the only. Will didn't want anyone else; he would never be with another person.

There was no one else he wanted to be with. Hannibal was the only one for him; he couldn't even think about being intimate with anyone else. He didn't think he'd ever be happy with anyone else. They would just be a substitute for the one person he really wanted.

Hannibal held the key to his happiness. He always had.

Ever since the first time they'd met, Hannibal had made his spirits rise. He had enjoyed the verbal sparring between them; even though he'd said that he didn't find Hannibal interesting, he'd been lying. He found everything about this man fascinating.

Hannibal knew it, too. That knowing little smile that usually greeted Will when he showed up for a session told him that Hannibal could see right through him.

If that was so, then Hannibal could see his happiness, too. He had to know how he made Will feel; he might not have ever told Hannibal in so many words that he was the arbiter of Will's happiness, but he was sure that the other man knew that without having to be told.

He would have thought that it was obvious.

He always had a smile on his face lately, and that was all due to Hannibal. Even when other things in his life were going badly, when a case had him running around in circles, he could always count on thoughts of Hannibal to make him happy.

As long as he held on to that happiness, everything else would fall into place, Will told himself firmly. Or at least, he hoped they would. That would remain to be seen.


	8. The Desire Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet dinner with Hannibal doesn't end the way that Will thought it would.

"This is really good." Will looked across the table at Hannibal with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me over, Hannibal. I'd a lot rather eat your cooking than mine." He grimaced before continuing. "If you can call nuking something out of a can cooking."

"You don't take proper care of yourself, Will," Hannibal told him with a frown. "You need to be more careful about what you put into your body."

 _I'd like you to be in my body_. The thought came unbidden to Will's mind, bringing a burning blush with it. He could feel his cheeks redden; the air in the room suddenly seemed to become much warmer, charged with an electricity that hadn't been there before.

He lifted his gaze, his blue eyes widening as his eyes met Hannibal's.

There was a small smile on the other man's face, almost a smirk. It was as though Hannibal knew what he was thinking -- and approved of it.

 _Did_ Hannibal somehow know what had just coursed through his mind? Will wouldn't be surprised if he did. Somehow, this man seemed to know everything about him -- or at least about what he was thinking. It was uncanny how he could manage to reach into Will's mind.

That knowing gaze made him uncomfortable; he didn't like anyone, not even Hannibal, knowing so clearly what was in his mind. It felt like an invasion of sorts, one that he wanted to move away from. He wanted to cover himself, to hide his mind away.

With Hannibal, that wasn't such an easy thing to do.

He had let this man get inside his mind, thrown open the windows of his world and invited Hannibal to see inside. It wasn't as though he could simply close those windows now and refuse to let Hannibal look any further. He'd opened the door, now he had to deal with it.

He looked down at the food on his plate, taking another bite. Eating somehow helped to steady his nerves, to make him feel less .... exposed.

"What is this?" he asked, wondering why he hadn't done so when they'd first sat down at the table. "It's good, whatever it is." He took another bite, savoring the flavor of the food. Hannibal was always an amazing cook, no matter what he might decide to make.

Hannibal raised a brow, smiling at him.

"Braised lamb shanks with caramelized onions and shallots," he answered, raising a napkin to his mouth. "I'm glad you like them, Will. I don't generally cook for more than one person unless I'm hosting a dinner party, and I enjoy cooking intimate dinners."

Will's breath caught as Hannibal intoned the word "intimate." His heart began racing in his chest, pounding so hard he was surprised that the other man couldn't hear it.

Was it his imagination, or was there something more .... intimate hidden behind those words? Many people said that eating was a prelude to sex in some ways, and this dinner certainly felt that way. It was as though they were edging towards intimacy, moving slowly but surely.

He wanted to speed that intimacy up a little, but he didn't know how.

How could he turn this from a simple friendly dinner into something more? And was he _really_ ready for more? He thought he was, but the idea of being completely intimate with Hannibal, of baring himself completely, body and soul, still frightened him.

But if he wanted to be with Hannibal -- and he most definitely did -- then it was a step that he'd have to take sooner or later. He couldn't keep backing away.

So maybe tonight was the night that he should take matters into his own hands and make the first move. It was just so hard for him to do that. His issues with intimacy ran more deeply than he wanted to admit; they held him back, made him cautious.

He had to break free of those bonds once and for all.

Hannibal got up and moved to stand behind Will's chair; Will assumed that he was going to take away the plate, and replace it with whatever he had made for dessert. But instead, he did something completely unexpected, something that Will had only dreamed about.

Hannibal's hands moved to his shoulders, massaging them, easing away the knots of tension that had been forming there all evening.

"You're terribly tense, Will," he said softly as his hands moved to work at the base of Will's neck. "It's as though your body is knotted. You need to relax. Hopefully, a slight massage will help. If you don't mind my being so bold."

"Not at all," Will managed to whisper, closing his eyes and leaning back. He wanted this touching to go on forever; if Hannibal stopped now, he was sure that he would fall to the floor in a dead faint. The desire within him began to uncoil, threatening to break free at any moment.


	9. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to see Will completely bared, revealed to him in every way.

Ah, yes. This was what he had wanted.

Hannibal looked down, taking in the view, almost licking his lips at the sight. He had dreamed of this, but hadn't thought that it would happen tonight.

Will was sitting in front of him, his head bent, revealing the vulnerable nape of his neck. Hannibal had to resist the urge to lean down and press his lips against that vulnerable area, then let them trace to Will's jawline, and eventually to the softness of his mouth.

He really hadn't intended to seduce Will tonight, but it seemed as though that might be inevitable. The thought didn't bother him; in fact, it rather intrigued him.

Would will be ready to give himself over to seduction tonight? Or would he hold back at the last moment and let his fears get the better of him yet again? It would be interesting to find out which way things would go -- and to see just how far he could push.

He slowly circled his thumbs around the knotted muscles at the base of Will's neck, frowning as he did so. "Will, why are you so tense?"

"I'm always tense these days," Will admitted, his voice coming out on a sigh. "But that's doing a lot to take care of it. That feels good." He took a deep breath, and though Hannibal waited for him to speak again, he didn't. He merely sighed, and fell silent.

So Will enjoyed this, did he? Well, Hannibal would give him more to enjoy. Much, much more. And he would take this further than he had originally planned.

After all, Will needed to be brought to life. Sensual life.

He had wanted to do this for a very long time; the only thing that had stopped him was Will's obvious fear, his problems with intimacy. Well, that would be swept aside tonight.

His hands moved from Will's neck to his shoulders, still massaging, working out the kinks and knots. He knew why Will was so tense, of course; it was the combination of all the stress when he was working in the field, and the fact that he felt uncomfortable now.

But that discomfort would cease shortly, Hannibal told himself. It would be swept away in the wake of the new sensations he would make Will feel.

It might not be easy to get the young man out of his clothes, to make him reveal the beautiful body that lay beneath those terrible garments. But he would do so, no matter how much Hannibal might have to cajole. He would let Hannibal see him bared and vulnerable.

And then all it would take was one touch, and Will would be more his than he had ever been. Yes, tonight was the night to make that happen, at long last.

He was looking forward to it more than he ever had to anything.

Oh, he and Will wouldn't consummate their relationship tonight. He would keep Will waiting, keep him on the very edge of desire, make him squirm a bit.

But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his own desires back for long. He had wanted Will from the first time he had laid eyes on this gorgeous young man, and he meant to have him. Not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, in every way.

A great deal of that had already been accomplished; only the physical aspect remained. Hannibal was sure that it wouldn't take Will long to immerse in that physicality.

Slowly, carefully, Hannibal moved his hands over Will's shoulders, until he could reach the top button of the plaid shirt he wore. Within seconds, the top two buttons were undone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Will's voice trembled slightly, but Hannibal noticed with satisfaction that he didn't move to button his shirt back up again. Will wanted this just as much as he did; he wanted to be bared to Hannibal's gaze, whether he realized it or not.

"Undressing you," Hannibal whispered, bending down to nibble at Will's earlobe. "I want to see you revealed to me, Will. I want to see all of you."

Will swallowed hard, then nodded slowly. "I want you to see me."

"Then let me see you, William." Hannibal ceased touching Will, stepping away from the chair to give Will room to push it back and get to his feet. "Let me see all of you."

Will nodded, swallowing hard as he stood up and turned to face Hannibal. The older man almost wanted to laugh at the emotions he saw chasing across those mobile features, but refrained from doing so. Will looked so .... adorably confused.

It was as though he didn't know what to do with the emotions that were coursing through him, how to even begin to compartmentalize them.

Hannibal could tell that desire was warring with fear; he had to make sure that the desire won out. "You look lovely with your clothes on, Will," he murmured, keeping his voice soft and gentle. "But I'm sure that you are even more beautiful when they're gone."

"I don't know about that," Will answered with a shaky laugh. "But you're about to find out. I hope you like what you see."

"I know I will," Hannibal answered, his smile genuine. "I have no doubt of it."

He watched as Will reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly and then pulling it off. The t-shirt that he wore underneath was next, coming off in a few seconds.

Hannibal couldn't help smiling as he took in the sculpted muscles of Will's body; they weren't bulging or obvious, but long and slender. He had what was commonly referred to as a swimmer's body, long and lean and defined. The kind of body that Hannibal liked.

He had to resist the urge to lick his lips when Will reached for the buckle of his belt, then popped the button on his jeans. Only a few moments now, and he would see Will bare.

He could tell that the young man's hands were trembling as he slid his jeans and boxers down his long legs, then stepped out of them. Will didn't look at him; he simply stood there, arms at his sides, letting Hannibal gaze at his nude body.

There had never been such a magnificent sight in all the world, Hannibal told himself. Waiting so long for Will to be fully revealed to him had definitely been worth it.

Such beauty should never be clothed, he told himself, then pushed that thought aside. It was ridiculous, of course; Will couldn't simply run around naked all the time. And he certainly didn't want anyone else to look upon the beauty that belonged solely to him.

Moving forward, he caught Will's chin in one hand, raising the young man's face to his, his free arm sliding around Will's waist.

He knew exactly what direction he wanted this evening to take.


	10. Giving Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This night is all about giving Will pleasure.

He had never seen such beauty.

Hannibal pulled Will into his arms, one hand sliding down his back to cup the rounded curves of his ass, the other splayed across the young man's back just below his shoulder blades. He wanted to have his fill of touching Will, of kissing him, of tasting him.

This beauty was _his_ , and his alone. No one else would ever see Will like this, he vowed. No one else would ever drink in the view of his naked body.

Will belonged to him, not only in the physical sense, but in every way as well. And tonight, even though he doubted that they would cross the sexual barrier, he would make Will his more irrevocably than if he was inside the young man's body.

No, it wasn't time yet for Will to lose his virginity. That would come later, when he was a bit more used to physical sensations, more prepared for what would happen.

Tonight would be an exploration of Will's body, an experiment to see just how many walls Hannibal could bring crashing to the ground. He was sure that Will had many more barriers to get through, but he would obliterate as many as he could this evening.

All of those walls would come down eventually.

But for tonight, he only wanted to touch and feel. And taste. He wanted to know all of Will, at least in the physical sense, with no limitations.

Will was nervous, of course. Hannibal didn't blame him; the first time that one was touched could be a bit of a frightening experience. He would make this good for Will, make him want to be touched just as much as Hannibal wanted to touch him.

He moved them towards the comfortable couch in his living room; he would much rather be in his bed, but if they were, then he might lose the fine thread of his control.

That couldn't be allowed; not tonight. He had to keep himself under control, remind himself that he didn't intend to take Will, only to give him pleasure. Tonight was meant to draw Will firmly to his side, and be sure that his lovely boy was kept there.

Hannibal didn't think that would be hard to achieve at all. Will already wanted to be with him; tonight would only make him want that all the more.

He could ensure that Will's desire only grew stronger with each new experience.

By the time he had Will lying on the couch, his pulse was already jumping; it was going to be hard work to hold back his own desires. But he would manage it.

Will was so beautiful; just looking at the young man took his breath away. He had never been faced with such beauty before; it drove him to act, to unleash all of his desires. But he reminded himself that he had to maintain his control, that this was only their first night.

There would be many more nights in the future, Hannibal promised himself. Untold numbers of nights, when he could take his pleasure from Will's body.

Tonight, he was focused on giving pleasure. That was as it should be; Will deserved to be guided into the pleasures of intimacy gently, by someone who cared for him, someone who would be gentle with him. Hannibal had no doubt of his ability to do so.

But for the moment, all he could do was stare. It was almost impossible to believe that such loveliness could exist in the world that Hannibal occupied.

Will seemed like an angel fallen to earth, into his arms.

His eyes followed the curve of the young man's shoulders, down to his chest, to the small pink nipples that were pebbled in the slightly chilled air of the room; he couldn't resist leaning down to take one hard nipple between his teeth, tugging gently.

Will moaned softly, his body arching up under Hannibal's hands, as though he was begging for more. His wordless plea broke something within Hannibal.

He couldn't force himself to hold back. No, he wouldn't take Will tonight, but he wouldn't treat the boy as though he was some breakable piece of porcelain, either.

Of course he wasn't going to manhandle Will. Such beauty deserved to be treated gently, even reverently. But he knew that he couldn't force himself to go slowly, to keep his hands off Will and to take his time. He needed to touch, to _feel_.

And this delectable body was his for the touching.

Hannibal moved his hands down Will's sides, marveling at the softness of his skin. He was sure that he was touching velvet, or the softness of a cloud.

Will's body arched up again, into his hands, almost begging for his touch. Hannibal couldn't keep back a smile; this beauty was not only his, but _wanted_ to be his. No one had ever been so eager for his touch before.

And he had never wanted to touch anyone this badly. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, down Will's sides to rest on his slender hips.

Then one hand moved to grasp the young man's cock, curling his fingers around the shaft, his thumb gently stroking across the tender tip. Will cried out Hannibal's name, his hands clenching at his sides, his body trembling from head to toe.

"Shhh, my sweet," Hannibal soothed, his free hand stroking Will's chest. "You'll soon have what you want. Just be patient, my beautiful boy."

His hand continued to move, to urge Will towards the peak of fulfillment.

Hannibal's eyes took in all of Will's reactions; he had never seen anyone respond so completely, not only with their body, but with their entire being.

Will was extraordinary in every way. He had been more than lucky to find this young man and to have him in his life; Hannibal knew that a part of him _needed_ Will, that this beautiful boy was the other half of his soul, the one who he had spent so long searching for.

Will completed him, made him feel whole. No other person had ever managed to do that; no one else had ever meant so much to him.

Will squirmed under his hands, his cock pulsing in Hannibal's hand. Just a few more swift strokes, and he was brought to completion; he cried out Hannibal's name, his hips arching up off the couch, his hands reaching for Hannibal, grasping his shoulders.

Hannibal let Will touch him, cling to him. It was the least he could do; he knew that Will needed some sort of anchor to hold on to, and he gladly offered his own strength for that.

He could feel his own desire rising, but he pushed it back ruthlessly.

This night wasn't about satisfying himself; it was about giving Will pleasure. And from the look on the young man's face, he had certainly managed to do that; Will looked completely relaxed for the first time since Hannibal had come to know him.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me," Will murmured, his voice a mere whisper. "I feel like I should be doing something for you, too."

Hannibal shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. "No, Will, you don't have to do anything. Tonight is about _your_ pleasure, not mine. I want to introduce you to an entirely new world of sensations. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

Will nodded, his lips parting as Hannibal leaned down to kiss him. The feel of those soft lips beneath his own almost undid him, but again, he managed to keep himself under control.

Soon, he wouldn't have to do that. Soon, very soon, he would be able to unleash his most primal desires, to let himself go with Will. He would be able to act upon all the visions this beauty brought to his mind; he would be able to have Will in any way he wanted him.

For tonight, there was still much more to come before the evening was over.


	11. Hunger of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has never felt this much of a need for anyone before.

Hannibal had never felt this kind of hunger before.

It wasn't a hunger for food, or simply for sex. It was a hunger to submerge himself within another person, to lose himself in that pleasure. Will Graham was the only one who had ever been able to make him feel this way, the only one he had ever wanted so badly.

Yet this wasn't simple desire; it went far beyond that. It wasn't a hunger of the flesh; no, indeed, this was a hunger of the soul.

The more he got of Will, the more he wanted. It was greedy of him, yes, but he couldn't hold back. He wouldn't be able to stop until they were both satiated; he _needed_ Will desperately, needed to join their bodies, to make two become one.

That need was absolute and all-consuming.

Hannibal lowered his mouth to Will's chest, nipping at one small nipple, making the young man squirm and moan under him. Ah, yes, that was the reaction he wanted. He would make Will writhe and cry out his name many times before this night ended.

Will's body arched up off the couch, silently begging for more of what Hannibal was doing. And he was only too glad to give Will just what he wanted.

Oh, yes, he would give Will all that he wanted and needed -- and in the process, he would make Will his. He would forge an unbreakable bond between them.

Will would be bound to him, not just by need, but by hunger. Hannibal would make sure that Will felt the same hunger that he did, both desire and that undefinable _something_ that drew them to each other, refusing to let them part.

He couldn't put a name to that hunger. It was enough that it existed.

Will was trembling beneath him, those blue eyes wide and pleading. This wasn't the place to take Will; this was only for the preliminaries, the place where Will's desire would be brought to the boiling point. It might already be teetering on that precipice.

He intended to take Will's virginity tonight; he was positive that he would do so. But he would take his time about it, and bring Will to a fever pitch of desire first.

Getting up from the couch, he held out his hand to the young man, helping Will get to his feet before pulling him into an embrace. He knew that Will's legs would be weak, that it would be hard for him to walk up the stairs of his own volition.

The hunger flared again, surging through him. He could hardly wait to get upstairs.


	12. Is This A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is having a hard time believing that his fondest dream is finally going to come true.

Was this a dream? It felt like a dream.

Hannibal was actually taking him upstairs. Hannibal was going to make love to him. They were going to be together, finally, after what felt like a lifetime of wanting. Actually, it had only been weeks, but those weeks had been interminably long.

What they had already done on the couch was only a prelude. Will knew that he would experience much more before this night was at an end.

This was what he had dreamed of, what he wanted more than anything else. Hannibal's hands on his body, Hannibal's lips on his, Hannibal thrusting inside him. He wanted Hannibal to make him _his_. That had been his dream ever since they'd first met.

It was frightening and exhilarating and a dream come true, all at once.

He felt as though he was dreaming, walking through an alternate reality in slow motion. He was sure that if he took one wrong step, all of this would disappear.

All he had to do was put one foot wrong, and this would dissolve into the fabric of a dream. He would wake up in his own bed at home in a cold sweat, and Hannibal would still be as far away from him as he had always been, an object of yearning and desire.

He wouldn't be here, leaning over Will and smiling down at him with desire glittering in those dark eyes. He would only be a dream, the dream that Will was sure he'd been reaching for all of his life and would never manage to attain.

No, this was no dream. This was his life, this was reality, and it was better than he could have ever begun to imagine it could possibly be.

This was all that he'd ever wanted, and so much more than he could dream.

He could never have dreamed that desire in Hannibal's eyes. He could think about it and wish that it was there, but seeing it, knowing that it was real, knowing that such was for _him_ , was something that he had to see to believe.

And it _was_ real, that desire, cutting through him and enveloping him in its embrace. It was no dream. It was true and perfect and _real_.

As Hannibal reached for his hand, Will could feel anticipation wash over him -- along with a wave of desire. Tonight was going to be the first night of the rest of his life -- and life that he would, hopefully, spend with Hannibal, as both his lover and his friend.

He was wide awake. This was no dream.


	13. Consumed By Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is determined to take his time with Will and make this a night to remember for both of them.

He wanted to look at Will like this all night.

No, he didn't just want to _look_ , Hannibal corrected himself. He wanted to touch, and taste, and _feel_. He wanted to immerse himself in pleasure.

All he wanted to do was to bury himself inside Will, but that wouldn't be pleasurable for his young lover. It would, instead, be terribly painful, and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to make Will's first time a night of indescribable pleasure.

He wanted this night to be one that WIll would never forget, a night that he would hold close and treasure for all of his life. A night for them both to remember fondly.

He had no doubts whatsoever that he could accomplish his goal.

Will was here, willing and ready. All he needed to do was to look at the young man to know thta he would be giving the young man exactly what he wanted.

He would be getting what _he_ wanted, as well. Already, fire was coursing through his veins, and he wasn't even unclothed yet. Just the sight of Will, the touch of him, the feel of that velvety skin under his hands, was making his own body burn.

He was already consumed by desire, but he wasn't going to let that desire rage out of control. No, there was plenty of time for that.

They would have a long night ahead of them, a night whre they would each take pleasure from the other. He had so much to teach Will -- and that education would start here and now.

He looked down at the young man who was sprawled across his bed, those intense blue eyes glittering like sapphires. Will's desire only intensified the blue of his eyes; Hannibal thought they looked like twin blue flames, burning with a fire all their own.

He had never seen such a lovely sight in the world as the desire that was flaring in the depths of those eyes. A desire that was all for him.

The fire in his veins rose higher, threatening to consume him.

Not much longer, Hannibal told himself. He had to get undressed, and then he could let the desire within him have free rein and hold sway.

No, he would have to hold back for a while, he cautioned himself. He would take this slowly; he wouldn't rush this wondrous gift he had been given .He would take his time, savor every moment with Will, enjoy it all to the fullest, and make sure that Will did, as well.

He would let himself be consumed by desire, but he would work his way up to it. The wait would make the final fulfillment all the sweeter.

Slowly, deliberately, still holding Will's gaze with his own, he began to undress.


	14. The Thrill of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is thrilled that his dreams of being with Hannibal are finally coming true -- and a little apprehensive as well.

Will couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal as his lover slowly began to undress, his fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, then stripping it off.

Will swallowed hard, knowing better than to move a muscle. If he moved, then Hannibal might take it as some kind of indication that he was going to change his mind, to get up and leave -- and that was the last thing he wanted to do, or wanted his lover to think.

 _His lover._ Yes, Hannibal was going to become his lover in just a short span of time. Before this night was over, he would offer up his virginity willingly.

He wanted this. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life. And seeing Hannibal here in front of him, taking his clothes off in preparation for what they were going to do, thrilled him to the core of his being, made him desire Hannibal all the more.

There was no way that he was going to jeopardize what was about to happen. Not when all of his dreams were so close to coming true.

His dreams of Hannibal being with him were finally going to become a reality.

A thrill shot through him, one that he couldn't stop, and wouldn't have wanted to even if it were possible. He wanted to savor every sensation, hold them all close to him so that he could remember them when he was alone in his own bed at home.

He hoped that he wouldn't be spending many nights alone after tonight. He was sure that Hannibal wouldn't want that, either.

His gaze roamed over Hannibal as the older man approached the bed, moving from those broad shoulders down to his chest, his slim waist, then lower. Will's mouth went dry; his gaze was focused between the other man's legs, taking in the sight.

He hadn't thought that Hannibal would be so .... well, _huge_.

 _That_ was going to be inside him? For just a moment, he could feel panic zing through him, another kind of thrill, but this time not so pleasant.

That was going to _hurt_ , unless Hannibal took his time and made sure that he was fully prepared. There was no way that something so large could fit inside him without a great deal of preparation -- and without him being fully relaxed and ready for it.

Hannibal bent and opened a drawer of the small table by the bed, taking out what could only be a tube of lube. Will's muscles tensed, his body tightening as he waited.

He didn't doubt that Hannibal would be gentle with him. But he couldn't help being apprehensive, even as the thrill of knowing they were going to make love coursed through him.

"Don't look so terrified, Will." He could hear amusement in Hannibal's voice; that wasn't his imagination. "Yes, there will be a slight pain at first, but it will quickly turn into pleasure. The pain only lasts a few seconds. It will be negligible beside everything else that you will feel."

Will nodded, gulping, trying to push his anxiety away from him. This was what he wanted. He wasn't going to turn back now because of a little irrational fear.

Hannibal lay down beside him, reaching out to stroke his hair.

Will closed his eyes, letting the gentle warmth of the caress sink into him. Hannibal was going to take his time, be gentle with him. This was going to be good for him, for both of them. He had to hold onto the thought that Hannibal would never intentionally cause him pain.

He needed to simply relax and give himself over to his lover, let himself trust in Hannibal and believe that this was going to be a completely pleasurable experience.

There was nothing to be afraid of. There was nothing awaiting him but pleasure, and if there happened to be a few seconds of pain, well, he could deal with that in light of all else that would come along with it. He was prepared for whatever might happen.

Hannibal reached for him, pulling Will into his embrace.

A soft moan left his lips as Hannibal's hand moved down his back, over the curve of his ass, his palm cradling one rounded buttock, cupping him in that firm grip.

Hannibal's hands, Hannibal's touch. This was what he had wanted almost from the first moment he'd seen Hannibal; he had wanted this man to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him. And now that it was happening, the thrill of it was undeniable.

Will moaned Hannibal's name, twining his arms around the other man's neck as Hannibal rolled him over onto his back and gazed down at him.

"You are beautiful in your desire, my sweet William," he whispered, his voice hoarse and throaty. "Do not fear, my lovely one. This will be a wonderful night for you. You won't remember the few seconds of pain that will inevitably happen; only the pleasure that follows them. I promise."

Will couldn't speak as another thrill of desire washed over his body; all he could do was nod, his blue gaze locked with Hannibal's dark one.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and surrendering himself.

That thrill of desire went through him again, making him shiver. Hannibal pulled him closer, the warmth of his body radiating a desire as strong as Will's own.

Will's breath caught in his throat as he took in the expression on Hannibal's face when the other man lifted his head. Yes, the desire was plain to see; it was written on his face, in his gaze. He wanted this as much as Will did -- maybe even more, since he knew what to expect.

Will fervently hoped that he wouldn't be a disappointment to Hannibal, that this night would be all that they both hoped for, and more.

When he felt Hannibal's lips on his, another moan rose to his throat.

But it was quickly swallowed by Hannibal's mouth on his, gentle no longer, this time hot and demanding, even rough, in a way. Will's arms tightened around Hannibal's neck as he pulled his lover closer against him, letting his desire take over and feeling that thrill flow through him yet again.


	15. Walk on the Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first time with Hannibal isn't exactly what he'd expected.

"Do you wish to take a walk on the wild side, Will? Hmmm?"

Will wasn't sure of just what he should answer. Should he say yes, or would that give Hannibal ideas that he wasn't ready to deal with yet?

He didn't know what Hannibal meant by the words "wild side." It sounded a little frightening to him; he wasn't sure that he wanted things to get _too_ wild. After all, this was his first time, and he wasn't prepared for anything that went beyond the pale.

But he really didn't have a choice, did he? Not with Hannibal. This man would do what he wanted, no matter what Will might say about it.

Would Hannibal be that selfish? Part of Will thought that he would; Hannibal was used to getting his way and doing anything he wanted. If his desire took over, he probably wouldn't listen to Will and would proceed in any way that he chose to.

But part of him wanted to believe that Hannibal would be gentle and loving with him. It _was_ his first time, and Hannibal would probably act accordingly.

All he could do was turn himself over and hope for the best.

Hannibal's hands were moving down his sides, molding his body, touching him as though he couldn't get enough. Will moaned softly as those soft fingertips brushed over his hips; another few moments, and those strong, sure hands would be right he wanted them to be.

Ah, that was it. He gasped aloud when Hannibal's hand closed around the length of his cock; he was hard already, aching for this man.

He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted Hannibal to make love to him. He wanted to dispense with his virginity for good, to make it a thing of the past, something that he never had to think about again. He wanted to give himself over completely to Hannibal.

If he was honest with himself, he'd already done that. He was willing to let Hannibal have his way -- he just hoped that it would be all that he wanted it to be.

Will moaned softly as Hannibal's hand continued to stroke him, his hips rising and falling with each sinuous movement. At this rate, he was going to come long before Hannibal was inside him; he hadn't thought that the other man would want that to happen.

But whatever Hannibal wanted, Will would give him, and gladly.

He resisted at first when Hannibal turned him over onto his stomach; he wanted to look into his lover's eyes as he was taken, to see Hannibal's expression.

But he wasn't going to ask Hannibal turn him back over so they could look at each other. Hannibal knew what he wanted, and probably knew how to make this as comfortable as possible for Will. He wasn't going to question anything that his lover did.

But he had to admit that it felt .... well, strange.

He felt as though he should be looking at Hannibal, that they should be facing each other, to see the love and desire written in each other's eyes. He didn't want to be lying on his stomach, facing away from the man who was taking him.

Or was this what his lover head meant when he'd asked if Will was ready to walk on the wild side? Was this something that would make the encounter even more exciting?

Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the pillow. He wasn't going to put up an argument. He just wanted Hannibal to love him.

To take him, to make him his. That was all he'd wanted from the first moment he had realized that Hannibal wanted him, too. He'd wanted this man to take control, to have his way, to do what he wanted, and to sweep Will along in his wake.

Will gasped as a finger entered him; it felt larger than he'd expected.

But he knew that he needed to be prepared, so he wasn't going to protest that he hadn't been ready. After a few moments, a second finger joined the first; the feeling of fullness made Will squirm slightly, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It even felt .... _good_.

This wouldn't be as difficult as he'd feared, Will told himself, letting his body relax slightly -- and then nearly jumping out of his skin when Hannibal's fingers brushed against his prostate.

He hadn't expected this to feel quite _that_ good.

Will couldn't stop himself from writhing with pleasure as those fingers massaged his prostate -- then having to suppress a groan of protest when they slipped out of him.

This was it, then. He could feel Hannibal's thick cock pressing against his entrance, and again, he felt a little panicked. This wasn't what he wanted, not for his first time. He wanted to be facing Hannibal, to look into those eyes, to see him as he was being made love to.

But apparently that wasn't what Hannibal wanted; he kept Will firmly pressed down on his stomach, and didn't give him the chance to turn around.

Will had to bite down on his lower lip as Hannibal pushed inside him; he had known that it wouldn't be the easiest thing he'd ever done, that it would be somewhat uncomfortable because he was so tight, but the pain wasn't as quicksilver as he'd imagined it would be.

It _hurt_. But he wasn't going to make a sound, or let Hannibal know that he was in pain. He didn't want this to stop, not now that it had begun.

The pain would stop. It would turn into pleasure. He knew it would.

Within moments, Hannibal had worked up a steady rhythm, and Will could say with honesty that he was enjoying it. The sensations building up within him were exquisite; there was no vestige of pain left, only an inexorable pleasure that was consuming him.

He could feel his orgasm uncoiling within him; he knew that he was going to come within moments, that this pleasure couldn't go on indefinitely. It had to stop somewhere.

Will didn't expect it when Hannibal hauled him onto his knees, pressing his back against the other man's chest. Hannibal's arms were around him, his hand on Will's cock once more, stroking him in rhythm with his hard thrusts, bringing him closer to the edge.

He cried out when Hannibal spilled into him; his own orgasm followed only seconds later as he released over Hannibal's hand with another soft moan of pleasure.

Had that really just happened? Will asked himself, slumping back against Hannibal. His lover was still inside him; it didn't seem as though Hannibal had any plans to pull out any time soon. He was holding Will close, his breath harsh and rasping in the younger man's ear.

Well, now he had definitely walked on the wild side, Will told himself.

He'd made love with Hannibal Lecter. Or rather, Hannibal had made love to him. Somehow, it didn't seem possible. It felt like a dream.

"Did you enjoy your walk on the wild side, Will?" Hannibal's voice was a mere murmur in his ear; it took him a moment to realize that his lover had actually spoken to him. After several long moments, he nodded, trying to catch his breath to say more.

But he couldn't. All he could do was nod again, and draw in a gasping breath of air, then another. But no words were needed.

He was sure that Hannibal knew he'd enjoyed himself thoroughly. Well, there _was_ one detail that he wished had been different. He desperately wanted to _see_ Hannibal when they had made love. He'd wanted to gaze into those eyes, to see love there.

It was disappointing that he hadn't. But there would be other times. He knew that now. He would be able to look into those eyes and read Hannibal's feelings for him.

He hoped that time was going to come very soon.


End file.
